nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Damage roll
When a creature attacks another creature in NWN2, that attack is divided into three phases: *The Attack Roll to determine if the attack hits its target. *The Critical Hit confirmation roll, if the attack hits and the attack roll threatens a critical hit, to determine if the attack was a critical hit. *The damage roll to determine how many hitpoints a creature loses from the attack. The basic damage roll consists of: Ability Modifier affecting damage + base weapon damage+ Enhancement bonus + Other damage modifiers In the case of a critical hit this formula becomes: (Ability modifier affecting damage + base weapon damage + Enhancemnet bonus + damage modifiers that are multiplied on a critical hit) x Critical Hit Multiplier + damage modifiers that are not multiplied on a critical hit+ Massive Criticals/Overwhelming Critical damage. There are many types of damage in D&D, and an attack can inflict several types of damage. In general most of the damage inflicted will be of the same type as the weapon. For the most part the type of damage is not important, however Damage Immunity will reduce a fraction of damage of a specified type and Damage Resistance will reduce a fixed amount. Damage Reduction will reduce all physical damage by a fixed amount unless a certain criteria is met. Ability Modifier Affecting Damage In general this Ability Modifier will be the creature's Strength modifier. Although if a creature has Combat Insight and a higher Intelligence modifier than Strength modifier, the intelligence modifier will be used instead. The amount of modifier damage a creature can add to its damage roll is modified by several factors. For melee weapons: *If the weapon is of the same size category as the creature or larger and the creature has nothing in its off-hand (i.e. the weapon is wielded two-handed), the creature will add 1.5 x its ability modifier (rounded down) to damage. *If the weapon is a light weapon for the creature, or there is something in the creature's off-hand, the creature will add its full ability modifier to damage. *If the weapon is being wielded in the off-hand of the creature, the creature will add half its ability modifier (rounded down) to damage. With ranged weapons, if the weapon has the mighty property, the creature may add its ability modifier up to the value of this property to its damage roll. With thrown weapons and slings, the creature may add its full ability modifier to its damage roll, with the exception of shurikens (which do not get any ability modifier damage). Damage that is Multiplied on Critical Hits As a rule of thumb most constant damage is multiplied on critical hits and most random damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Damage that is multiplied on a critical hit includes: *Ability modifier damage *Base weapon damage (dice are rolled multiple times, not rolled once and multiplied) *Enhancement bonus damage *(Epic/Greater) Weapon Specialization *Favored Enemy bonus *Flourish *Bane of Enemies *(Improved, Favored, Enhanced, Supreme) Power Attack *(Epic) Divine Might *Insightful Strike *Arcane Archer Enhance Arrows damage *Stormlord Enhancement Bonus *Smite (Good/Evil/Infidel) *Divine Favor *Prayer *War Cry *Courage Inspiration Damage that is not Multiplied on Critical Hits The following are sources of damage that are not multiplied on a critical hit. *Precise Strike *Stormlord elemental damage bonuses *Weapon bonus damage (both constant and random) *Storm Avatar *Flame Weapon *Blades of Fire *Sneak Attack *Bleeding Wound *Blazing Aura Extra Damage that may work against enemies immune to Critical Hits Opponents immune to critical hits normally ignore extra damage delivered via the feats shown below. However, if the attacker also has Epic Precision damage is as follows: * Bleeding Wound: will deliver full damage when used in conjunction with Epic Precision * Sneak Attack: will deliver half damage when used in conjunction with Epic Precision * Death Attack: will deliver full damage when used in conjunction with Epic Precision * Insightful Strike: will deliver full damage when used in conjunction with Epic Precision. Also, unlike Sneak Attack and Death Attack, Insightful Strike damage is multiplied on critical hits Remember, many critical immune opponents (e.g. undead) also have Damage Reduction to contend with. Damage reduction may reduce damage delivered via the above methods, just as by any other. Damage that is of the same Type as the weapon being used Some damage will be of the same type as the weapon being used. These sources include: *Ability modifier damage *Enhancement bonus damage *(Epic/Greater) Weapon Specialization *Favored Enemy bonus *(Improved, Favored, Enhanced, Supreme) Power Attack *Insightful Strike *Arcane Archer Enhance Arrows damage *Stormlord Enhancement Bonus *Prayer *Courage Inspiration *Bane of Enemies *Precise Strike *Flourish *Sneak Attack *Overwhelming Critical Category:Game rules